Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of resources used for meetings, and more particularly to controlling access to resources.
Meetings, conferences, and similar events occur in meeting space shared by presenters and attendees. The space may provide one or more resources such as audio/video equipment provided to support the meeting. For example, a presenter may use a projector to show a presentation such as an electronic slideshow to attendees at an event such as a business meeting, academic conference, or commercial trade show. A series of presenters often share a resource such as a projector during a meeting.